


Angel's Tears

by indecisive_penguin



Series: The Three Kings [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive_penguin/pseuds/indecisive_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he freed Jean Bart, Trafalgar Law ended up taking in another stray. But this one has a power almost as terrifying as she is beautiful. Moved from FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Angel's Tears, the third in an AU One Piece series. I left this abandoned on FF.net for a long time, but now I'm bringing it back. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: The Authors Notes will remain unchanged from their original FF.net versions up until Chapter 7.

X-X-X-X-X

Law hadn't noticed her at first.

He'd gone up to Jean Bart, intent on freeing the former pirate captain, when movement on the other man's shoulder made him pause.

She'd been sitting and simply observing the fight up until that point, barely moving a muscle, but when he'd approached she'd turned large, dark blue eyes on him, face curious.

She was distressingly thin, the rags she wore hanging from her bony shoulders. Her hair was long, unkempt, tangled, and might have been a dark blonde, but it was hard to tell through all the dirt. As he approached he noticed two tiny, vestigial wings on her back, feathers stuck up at odd angles, bent or torn in some places, and the same drab brown as her clothes. All in all, it seemed that slavery had not been good to this woman.

She was still disturbingly pretty, though.

Law frowned, before drawing his nodachi.

Jean Bart tensed, one hand raising as though to shield the girl, but the dark doctor was too fast. With two heavy thunks, the exploding collars fell to the dirt, now little more than two useless lumps of iron.

The girl blinked while Jean Bart used the hand he'd raised to rub at his neck, before frowning at Law.

"Why?" he asked, eyes narrowing on the other pirate.

Law shrugged.

"Well, are you two coming?" he asked.

The two exchanged a glance, something unspoken passing between them, before they turned back to him. Jean Bart lifted a hand, onto which the girl stepped, almost delicately. He carefully lowered her to the ground before standing.

"If you can free us from the Nobles, then we will both serve under you," said the giant of a man, before he lunged and knocked aside a charging marine wielding a saber. When Law turned his gaze on the woman, she nodded in agreement.

"Though I'm afraid I will end up being a burden to you." She said. Jean Bart shook his head.

"Not where we're going, Rin-san." He said.

Law smiled, before turning and beginning to walk away.

The two former slaves followed after him.

X-X-X

It had to be Bartholomew Kuma.

Oh course it did.

It couldn't have been someone simple, like a Rear Admiral. Oh no, it had to be a freaking Shichibukai.

Law gritted his teeth, nodachi drawn and Room prepped, standing beside Eustass Kid, every muscle tense. Waiting.

But as the Warlord made to step forward a sound began to fill the air. It was a haunting melody, a wordless song that rose and fell with the frantic beating of his heart and, though he dared not take his eyes off the huge man standing across from him, he still twitched when the small hand closed on his arm. He didn't stop to think about how she'd gotten from up on the hill with Jean Bart and Bepo to down on the plain with him and the towering form of the Shichibukai.

The entire clearing was unmoving, waiting with bated breath as the girl he'd freed stood beside Law, singing softly, her beautiful, heartbreaking song filling the space around them. Her eyes where fixed on Kuma, completely unblinking. Only Law was close enough to see her trembling, the sweat beading on her skin. Only he could feel that the hand she had on his arm was shaking.

And then, miraculously, Kuma relaxed. His shoulders sagged and he took a step backwards, before slowly turning and beginning to walk away. Rin didn't let up until he was out of sight over the ridge, and when she did her eyes slid shut and she slumped against Law's side, sucking in heavy lungfuls of air, her entire frame quivering.

He steadied her, a hand wrapping around her waist to keep her standing, even as he tore his eyes away from where the Shichibukai had vanished to look at her.

She was pale, eyes hazy as she blinked rapidly. Her hair was stuck to her forehead and she was breathing like she'd just run across the Archipelago, but when she raised her head, there was a soft smile on her face.

"Are you okay, Captain?" she asked. He only stared at her, unsure of what to think, let alone say. A harsh voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oi, woman, what the hell was that?" Kid was eying the girl like a piece of meat, having dropped his metal arms. His crew was milling around at his back, also focused on the woman Law was supporting. His arm tightened on her waist unconsciously.

She blinked, swaying slightly, but didn't answer. Kid growled and took a step forward, but was suddenly intercepted by Jean Bart.

"Unless you have forgotten, we are still surrounded and there is a Marine Admiral on the way. I suggest you move on, Eustass-san." he growled, glaring down at the smaller man.

Kid made a 'tch' sound, but jerked his head at his crew, who turned and began walking away. With one last glance at Law and the woman, he followed.

When they were gone, Jean Bart turned to them.

"That was reckless, Rin-san." He said, moving to stand in front of Law. He frowned down at her. She shrugged.

"Didn't have much of a choice, did I?" she asked. "You said it yourself, we have bigger problems."

Jean Bart heaved a sigh, before his eyes fell to Law.

"I will take her. She will be weak for a while, and we must make haste." He said, extending a hand. Law eyed him, then looked down at Rin, before surrendering her to the other man. Gently, Jean Bart gathered her in his arms, before straightening and looking down at his captain.

"Right," said Law, before turning to signal to Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin.

"Let's Go."

X-X-X-X-X


	2. Injuries

X-X-X-X-X

Jean Bart carried the girl all the way back to the submarine. She didn't resist, but the crimp in her brows made Law think that she wasn't pleased with the treatment. Once they had set sail, Law directed them to a spare examination room.

"In here," he said, pointing to the bed. Jean Bart set the girl on her feet and she sat down, legs swinging over the edge. The dark doctor glanced at the bigger man, who was still hulking in the doorway. The girl appeared to catch on, turning to smile at the former pirate captain.

"I'll be okay, Jean Bart-san. Please, you should go get something to eat." She said. The other man paused, as if considering, and then turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Law set his nodachi aside before pulling a stool closer to the bed, sitting on it and beginning to scan the girl with his eyes.

Rin watched him with the same slightly curious expression that she'd worn at the auction house, apparently completely unfazed by his proximity. When he reached out to touch her, she didn't flinch.

"Breath in," he ordered, one hand resting on her sternum, the other pressed between her shoulder blades. Her wings shifted to give him space to maneuver as she obliged, breathing in and holding it.

"Out." he said. She did, eyes sliding closed.

He repeated the order a few more times, his hands moving across her back and chest. When he was satisfied he spun on the stool, grabbing a pen and scribbling down a couple of notes on a conveniently placed notepad.

He turned back to her and made a lifting motion with his hands.

"Raise your arms." She did, holding them at shoulder height. He reached around her to press his fingers into her back, starting at her waist and moving up to her ribcage.

"All the way up." She tried, but winced when her arms were at about 45 degrees. He nodded, motioning for her to stop. She lowered her arms and he started probing her ribs again. When he found the space he was looking for she tensed, smothering a yelp.

"Not broken, but they're certainly cracked," he explained, withdrawing. He gripped the hem of her shirt and glanced at her face. She didn't protest, so he lifted the fabric to get a better look.

A large, dark purple bruise spread across the left side of her ribcage, the bones clearly visible under her skin. He touched the edge, which had started to turn yellow, and she hissed in a breath.

He let the shirt drop and turned his attention to the wings at her back. They were small, far too tiny to ever be capable of supporting her in flight, but they still moved rather expressively, perking as he watched them. She answered his unspoken question.

"My grandmother was a Sky Island native." she offered. He nodded, before motioning for her to turn. She sat cross legged on the bed as he reached for her wings, moving over them with firm but gently strokes. They both seemed fine, no hint of breaks in the bone or loss of density, muscle twitching beneath his fingers. The feathers needed grooming, but other than that there was nothing wrong with them.

He withdrew, returning to scribble more notes on the paper. When he turned back to her she was facing him, expression open, trusting, and expectant. Certainly not a combination he was familiar with.

"You're malnourished, iron deficient, have three cracked ribs and are dehydrated. I estimate you'll be back to full health in a few weeks, barring any unforeseen problems." She nodded when he was finished speaking, but didn't say anything. After several long moments of just observing her he leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on his knees.

"Back with the Pacifista," he trailed off, watching her for a reaction. He didn't get the one he was expecting. She nodded thoughtfully, before cocking her head to the side.

"It's a Devil Fruit, the Koe-Koe no mi. I can make most ordinary people do whatever I want just by speaking. But for people like you, or the Pacifista, I have to use song, which has a stronger effect." she explained. Law watched her closely, but there was no tick to give her away. If she was lying, it was impossible to tell. He nodded thoughtfully, before standing.

"Come on, let's start by getting some food into you. Then we can work on getting you a change of clothes and a cabin." he said, taking up his nodachi.

She nodded, smiling lightly as she stood from the bed and followed him out into the hallway.

X-X-X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /AN/
> 
> Unless you couldn't tell, Rin has really low blood pressure. She totally doesn't care, most of the time.
> 
> Koe-Koe no Mi = Voice-Voice Fruit.


	3. Rescue at Marine Ford

X-X-X-X-X

This woman was going to be the death of him.

He'd never had any females in his crew for several reasons. Firstly, most weren't strong enough to handle the Grand Line (Mugiwara-ya's where an exception). Secondly, their ship was a submarine. The small, confined areas and limited living space could become problematic with any number of males clustered together with a female. His final reason tied into his second one. Being so small, the submarine had communal showers. He'd already walked in on Rin once and she'd barely been on board for two days. He wasn't outwardly fazed, but he could only imagine the panic that would ensue if someone like Shachi walked in on her.

Or Bepo.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and staring at the notebook on his desk. He'd read the same sentence at least three times, all without understanding a word of it. It was a list of supplies they needed to retrieve before entering the second half of the Grand Line. Unfortunately, the short stint back at the Sabondy Archipelago a half hour earlier hadn't offered them any time to resupply. Which led to another of a quickly mounting list of problems.

Because the shower situation wasn't the worst part.

Oh, no, it had to get worse.

The usual crew uniform, a jumpsuit, swamped Rin's small frame, making it difficult for her to move. There was also a distinct lack of women's panties or bras in the stores, which led to some rather difficult decisions. At least, on his part.

He kept trying to forget that there was a woman, and she'd gotten even prettier when all the dirt was washed off, wandering around his ship in his clothes.

And his underwear.

He groaned at the thought, before shoving it violently back into the dark little corner it had come from. He pushed himself to his feet and wandered out into the hall. He'd check on their progress to Marine Ford before dropping by the mess for some food.

By the looks of the battle when the transmission had cut out, Mugiwara was going to be in bad shape when they picked him up.

X-X-X

Rin kept out of the way while Bepo and Penguin rushed Ace and Luffy into separate surgery rooms. She hovered on the edges of the chaos, but seemed content to simply watch as the two brothers were carted off. Law, who'd caught the hat thrown to him by "Red Hair", turned back from the door and it slammed behind him, sealing against pressure as he barked out orders.

He started down the hall, but Rin caught the almost manic glint in his eye as he passed her. Surprised, she reached out and caught his arm.

When he turned to her, she met his feral grey eyes with her own dark blue ones. He stared down at her, surprise written in his features as she kept her gaze locked steadily with his, before she released his arm. She smiled softly, before nodding down the hall, taking the hat from his hands.

"Better hurry." she said.

He let the savage grin spread across his face, wondering idly if it would scare her. But she simply mirrored him, her own, much softer smile widening. The glint in her eyes told him that, perhaps, she wasn't as calm as she let on, but he ignored the little voice in the back of his mind claiming she was just as crazy as he was. Turning on his heal he strode off down the corridor, his sword making an excited clicking noise as it loosened in its sheath.

Behind his back, Rin twirled the hat in her hands, before turning and heading in the opposite direction.

Maybe she could wheedle some breakfast leftovers out of the cook.

X-X-X-X-X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /AN/
> 
> To be clear, Rin is a naturally calm, happy-go-lucky person. But anyone coming out of slavery is bound to have a few screws loose so, no, she's not completely okay. She's just much better at hiding it than, say, Rose (Dragon Feathers). Or Law, for that matter.
> 
> Was listening to Demons by Imagine Dragon while writing this.


	4. Amazon Lily

X-X-X-X-X

Amazon Lily had been...interesting.

To say the least.

Law glanced over at Rin. They were out on deck, sailing for one of the more out of the way Archipelago's to finish their supply run. The young woman was sleeping next to Bepo, curled up against his side like a big cat. She'd been invited to the Kuja castle by Hancock and had returned looking more haggard than when she left. She hadn't been awake long enough to tell them what happened, but judging by how exhausted she was it was a safe bet she'd been forced to use her powers at some point.

He'd ask her when she woke up.

They'd turned Ace over to Newgate while the Pirate Empress took Luffy and Jimbe. This way Portgas would be with his adoptive family while Mugiwara and the former Shichibuaki would be taken care of until they could travel on their own. The arrival of Rayleigh had been a surprise, but hadn't changed his plans one bit.

Now, so close to entering the New World, he paused to think.

Was there really a need to rush?

Yes, the other Supernovas were probably already at or beyond Fishman Island, but what was the likelihood of any of them making a speedy headway?

He tapped his chin in thought, the beginnings of a plan starting to form in his mind, mirrored by the smirk playing across his lips. His eyes flicked to Rin, unconscious to the world, and his smile widened.

Yes, they could afford to wait.

X-X-X

Rin didn't particularly like shopping.

For one thing it involved a lot of walking and talking to strangers and changing and dealing with people who stared a lot more than they should. That, and she was continually reminded of the fact that she could feel her ribs through her own skin.

She sighed, placing the pile of clothes on the counter and waiting for the clerk to ring up her purchases. So far she'd gotten the essentials: underwear, pants, a few shirts and some toiletries. She'd become attached to the black and yellow sweatshirt, though, and wondered if she could persuade Law to part with it. It wasn't like he didn't have others. She knew he did. She'd seen his closet.

Handing over the required money, she accepted her bags and turned to exit the shop, walking to the bench where Bepo was seated. She tapped him gently on the shoulder and he looked down at her, a smile curving his lips when he saw her.

"Ready to move on." She announced, taking a few of the bags from the quickly mounting pile. He'd tried to protest but she'd insisted and, with a tiny drop of power in her words, he'd relented.

They continued to stroll the avenue, grabbing lunch from a cart and chatting as they walked. They were almost finished, Rin checking her list of purchases, when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned and was met with a toothy, painted smile.

"I thought I recognized those gaudy colors." said Kid, leering at her. Rin felt Bepo tense beside her. Killer and the rest of the Kid pirates were standing behind their Captain and, though none of them were taller than the bear, they all dwarfed her. She glanced amongst them quickly before turning her attention back to the red-head.

"Eustass-san," she greeted, taking a discreet step backwards, feeling Bepo's fur brush her arm. The bear remained calm, but tense. Kid chuckled.

"There's no need to be so formal, sweetheart." He said, taking a step forward. His steps were much bigger than hers. She glanced around, then noticed something behind him.

"Captain!" she called, a smile spreading across her face. Kid and his crew whirled on the spot, expecting to come face to face with an angry Surgeon of Death, but were instead met by nothing more than a busy avenue. Snarling, Kid turned to the empty spot where the girl and the bear had been.

He clenched his fists in rage and growled.

X-X-X

"I...*pant*...think we...*wheeze*...lost them..." Rin managed. She was bent over slightly, sucking in air, one hand on her painfully throbbing ribs. Bepo was slumped against a wall, equally as winded. Their mad sprint to avoid Kid and his crew had led them across the shopping district, weaving through people and ducking down side alleys. Pushing her hair out of her face, Rin straightened, breathing still heavy. She winced as her side stretched but ignored it.

"I think we're good, Bepo-san." She pulled the map Law had given her from her pocket and glanced over it.

"Here, I only need one more thing, and there's a shop that sells it around the corner. Then we can follow the coast to the pier." She said, pointing. The bear, having regained his footing and retrieved all the dropped bags, nodded. No amount of coaxing could get him to let her carry anything now and she felt it was for the best. Bepo was capable of running with all the extra cargo, but she was only fast when unburdened by extra weight.

She silently cursed her uselessness before turning and poking her head around the corner. When they had decided that the coast was clear, they set out again.

X-X-X-X-X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /AN/
> 
> To those who love Kid: Sorry, but he's gonna be kind of a dick in this story.
> 
> And I know I glossed over a lot of the End of the War arc, but I'm already straying from canon so whatevs. This chapter somehow ended up becoming the "prolonged shopping trip with gay-bear-friend", ended abruptly by "wild asshole appears".
> 
> I regret nothing.


	5. Nightmares and Research

X-X-X-X-X

Law woke to a quiet knock on his cabin door. With a groan he rolled over, fighting momentarily with the sheet tangled around his legs to stumble to the door, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He'd only fallen asleep a few hours earlier, having stayed up late reading up on the physiology of Sky Island's native populations and revising Rin's file. Grumbling, he opened the door.

Rin had been in the process of turning away when he did so and the sudden action caused her head to whip around, sending hair the color of burnished gold spreading out in a temporary halo.

They blinked at each other before she looked down at her feet, shuffling slightly.

"Um, I...well, I had a nightmare and...um, you...well, you're the only one who's usually awake at this hour who isn't steering the ship so I thought you might be available but it seems I woke you and..." she started to ramble, staring fixedly at her feet. Law leaned a hip against the doorframe, folding his arms and watching with some amusement as she talked to the floor. Finally, she trailed off and glanced at him from under her lashes, worry creasing her brows.

He stepped aside and looked at her pointedly. She blinked and then scurried into his room, seating herself at his desk while he plopped down on his rumpled bedspread.

She spun once in his desk chair before catching sight of his notebook. She leaned over it curiously, gazing at the sketches he'd done of her wings and the tightly packed notes that went with them.

"Are you doing all this from books?" She asked, glancing at the titles stacked on his bookshelf. He grunted lightly.

"And memory. I was curious about the structure of the bones and muscles, that's all," he said. She cast a look over her shoulder at him.

"I don't know if it helps, but they move on their own when I make certain movements," she said. He perked up, sitting up and leaning forward as she spoke.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Show me." She hesitated a moment before turning and shucking off the oversized t-shirt she'd taken to sleeping in. Her wings were the same color as her hair, he noticed, and he was glad to see that some of the damaged feathers she'd removed where starting to grow back. With her back to him she lifted her arms, before pushing them both together and slightly forward, as if she was diving. Sure enough the wings lifted a little, unfurling slightly. She jumped a little when she felt hands at her back, just between her shoulder blades.

"What's it feel like?" Law asked. She tilted her head slightly in thought.

"Like when I curl my pinky," she finally said. She turned her head to look at his bemused expression and she lowered her arms, holding up a hand with the fingers splayed. She curled her pinky and her ring finger curled slightly too.

"Oh," he said in comprehension. "The tendons are connected?"

She nodded.

"I think so. It's the same feeling, anyway." She said. Law frowned, taking up the notebook and going back to the bed, turning to a new page and starting to scribble furiously. Rin made to put her shirt back on.

"Could you stay like that for a moment?" He asked. She turned her head to look at him in surprise and he held up his pen.

"I can get a better understanding if I draw it, and doing it from memory has its limitations." He explained. Slowly, she nodded, turning her back to him and flexing her wings so they flared out from her shoulders.

The next two hours passed in silence, broken only by the scratching of pen against paper. Occasionally Rin would flex her wings to put them at new angles and Law would hum in approval before going back to his work. Eventually, however, her eyelids began to droop from fatigue and she started to nod off.

She nearly fell out of her chair when a hand closed on her shoulder. She blinked up at Law, vision swimming as he helped her put her shirt back on, before he picked her up and tucked her into his bed.

She fell asleep to the sound of him pulling the chair closer to his desk and opening a book.

X-X-X-X-X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /AN/
> 
> Law is what we call a workaholic. Once he's got an idea in his head it just keeps going and going and going like a mad little energizer bunny from hell. And, at this point, he's determined to figure out how Rin's wings work. That's why, once she put words to the problem, he was able to get a better grasp of the concept and it just kind of fell into place form there.
> 
> To Rejar: I don't have any intention of using Kid as a convenient plot device, but the concept he depicts will crop up again. Don't think that he, or anyone else once they know about it, won't see Rin's ability as the insane advantage that it is. A God-Mode cheat card just fell into Law's lap and he knows it. She can practically talk (or sing) anyone into doing anything. Who wouldn't want that kind of power on their crew, at this point? (excluding Luffy)


	6. Becoming a Warlord

X-X-X-X-X

She'd shown an interest in psychology.

Law had been surprised, but was more than happy to lend her a few books on the subject. She'd returned the next day with tea and asked for a few explanations. This had turned into a week long marathon of afternoons spent pouring over text books and psychology papers and discussing them at length.

He was pleasantly surprised to learn that she was a quick study, a sharp mind hiding underneath the pretty exterior. And he'd been right to assume that she'd get prettier as she got healthy. It had already been a few weeks since they'd left Amazon Lily and Rin had filled out since then. She was still skinny, but it wasn't worrying anymore. She'd cut her hair, too, the ends just brushing her shoulders. Bepo had lamented the loss, as her hair had been nearly to her knees, but she'd said the change made her feel better. She'd certainly gained a bounce to her step.

Now Law was waiting patiently in his room, nearly vibrating with excitement. Not only had he recently received a newly published paper on existential beliefs in incarcerated adults, but preparations for the next phase of his plan were nearly complete. In order for everything to go smoothly he would need to have Rin's full cooperation, and that meant explaining his plan in detail. It wasn't that he didn't trust his crew, but this had the potential to be delicate, messy work, and he wanted her to know why he was asking her to help him. For some reason he had placed special value on her trust in him.

A knock on his door made him sit up a little straighter. The door handle turned without him having to say anything, Rin poking her head in and smiling when she saw him already sitting at his desk.

"Eager, are we?" She teased, coming in and closing the door behind her. Law smirked.

Rin had opened up over the weeks she'd been on the crew. While at first she'd been quiet and reserved, she now laughed and talked openly with most of the crew, especially Bepo. She was still plagued by nightmares, but their frequency and intensity where slowly decreasing. He was beginning to lose count of the number of times she'd shown up at his door, hair sleep tousled and eyes wide, to crawl onto his couch and fall asleep to the sounds of him working on some project. Sometimes, however, she'd show up shaking and fighting tears. Those where the nights where he'd sit and hold her, letting her fall asleep beside him, fingers curled tightly in his shirt.

Now, though, she was wide awake and bouncing happily on the balls of her feet, eyes having fallen to the paper he'd gotten by post that morning. He rolled his eyes and shoved it towards her, falling into lecture mode as she skimmed it.

An hour later saw their conversation winding down and Law decided that it was now or never.

"Do you know what is required to become a Shichibukai?" He asked. She blinked at him, before shaking her head. He folded his hands and leaned forward a little.

"In order to make a pact with the Gorosei a pirate must exhibit their strength against other pirates," he explained. She frowned.

"So, a candidate has to be strong enough to take out other pirates in order to become a Government sanctioned pirate?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Something like that," he said.

"Sounds counterproductive," she pointed out. He nodded. She took a sip of her tea and eyed him over the rim of her cup.

"I'm assuming you're going somewhere with this," she prodded. He smirked.

"Why do you think I brought it up?" She was a smart girl, she had to have some theories already. She gave him a calculating look, setting her cup down.

"You intend to fill one of the spaces left vacant after the War," she said quietly. His grin widened.

"Exactly," he said.

"How do you intend to prove yourself? I'm assuming I have something to do with it, considering you're telling me all this." She said. He laughed outright. Oh yes, she was sharp, this one.

"I was thinking of delivering a gift to the Marines," he said. Her brow wrinkled.

"Like Teach did with Portgas?" She sounded dubious. He shook his head.

"Nothing so benign," he said. She lifted an eyebrow in question. He spread his hands dramatically.

"I plan to deliver 100 pirate hearts to Marine HQ." He said.

She tapped her chin in thought, seeming to think about his words. He was glad to note that she didn't seem disgusted or overly shocked by his decision.

"Well, with your abilities, it seems possible. Where do I come in, though?" She asked. He tilted his head.

"I need help luring out the targets," he said. She cast him a suspicious look and he held up his hands.

"Let me explain. I've already chosen some likely candidates. All small fry enough where I can collect them without anyone throwing a fit, but I'm planning on quantity being the deciding factor here. What I need from you is to set up the meeting." He explained. She lifted an eyebrow in question but remained silent. He continued.

"If pirates start going missing after meeting with me, then word will spread faster than if they set up a meeting with a pretty girl. It'll be harder and harder to get to them if their guard is never down." He said. She seemed to mull over his words, nodding slowly.

"I see your point. Am I to rely only on my devil fruit, then?" It was a loaded question and he knew it.

"Of course not. Bepo will be your guard, or Jean Bart, if you prefer." She nodded with a little more conviction this time.

"Bepo, please. I'm afraid that Jean Bart will scare them all away." She smiled. He nodded, happy that she'd agreed. She titled her head at him in question.

"Why so eager to become a Government dog?" She asked. He laughed.

"It will let me move around with a little more freedom," he said. She hummed in thought.

"Without the Marines hunting you down it should be easier to move, yes, but won't they just be closer? Enough so to breath down your neck?" She asked.

"I'll always know where they are in regard to myself," he pointed out. She nodded in acknowledgment.

"True. I'm assuming there's more to this plan that I'm not privy to," she help up a hand to stop him from speaking, lifting dark blue eyes to meet his gray ones.

"But I'm okay with that. I will do my best not to let you down, my Captain." She said, a smile on her face. He blinked, and then let his own smile spread, lifting his cup for a toast. She lifted hers too and they clinked them together.

"To the title of Shichibukai." He said.

X-X-X-X-X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /AN/
> 
> Rin's interest in psychology stems from the abuse she's suffered. She's curious as to why people act a certain way when faced with a given situation, because she could never figure out why people were always treating her the way they did.
> 
> And if you're wondering why Law is asking for help instead of doing the work himself, he always came across to me as lazy. He'll do the work if he has to, but if someone else's power is more suited to the task then he won't even think twice about it. It's all about efficiency with him, at this point.


	7. 89 Hearts

X-X-X-X-X

Rin found that she actually liked undercover work. It was certainly a power trip. Some choice words and a few seconds of fluttered eyelashes had most men tripping over themselves to sit next to her and buy her drinks. A slight of hand over her "companion's" glass, a few more choice words, and a little shuffling out the back door to meet Law, and she was free to head back to the submarine for a shower and a change of clothes.

It was oddly liberating, partly because no one bothered to stop her and no one ever questioned her motives. All anyone ever saw was a pretty face and she used this to her advantage. She wore the role like armor.

Now, however, she was lounging on Law's bed, dressed in the black and yellow sweatshirt that had been her first change of clothes, reading through one of her Captain's medical journals, making notes in the margins.

The door creaked open, admitting the Surgeon of Death, who was wiping his hands on a rag. Rin looked up, a smile playing across her lips, closing the journal and putting it aside.

"Done?" She asked, sitting up. He nods, setting his sword aside and tossing the rag into a corner.

"How many is this, now?" She asked.

"89." He says. She smiled.

"Almost done." She said, excitedly. Law frowns and her smile fades slowly.

"Something wrong?" She asked. It's a few moments before he speaks again.

"Bepo said this last one got a little handsy." He said quietly. Rin shrugged.

"It comes with the territory." She said. Law's frown deepens.

"Shouldn't it bother you?" He asked. Rin shrugged.

"I'm used to it." She said, truthfully. Law's gaze flicks away and something dawns on her.

"But it obviously bothers you." She said slowly, confusion flashing across her face. Law doesn't say anything to this and she leans forward a little more.

"Why?"

Gray eyes flick to hers, wide with a mixture of concern and confusion. Law knows she cares, has had ample opportunity to see and experience it. She dotes on him, has become someone he can talk to at length about anything and everything, a fellow schemer through and through. She's someone he trusts, a valuable member of his crew. But there are moments, when she's huddled against him after a nightmare, where he's struck by the urge to track down the noble's that owned her and rip them apart, make them suffer for causing her harm. It goes beyond what he'd do for a crewmate, deeper than whatever friendship they've developed accounts for.

And that scares him.

But there is an acceptable answer to her question, one that will act as a placeholder until he's able to step back and look at everything that's happened objectively.

He reaches out a hand, slowly, but she doesn't flinch away when long fingers tangle in her hair, cupping the back of her neck.

"It bothers me because you're mine." He says, voice tinged with the anger he's been keeping at bay, thinking about her alone in dingy bars surrounded by drunk, fawning, stinking men.

Men that aren't him.

She surprises him, though, because the smile that lights up her face is just this side of dazzling.

"I know." She says, leaning into his hold, eyes sliding closed as she takes comfort in his touch.

His breath hitches, fingers tightening on her neck, before he relaxes his hold and leans forward to press their foreheads together.

"And I belong to you." He whispers.

Her smile this time is blinding.

X-X-X-X-X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /AN/
> 
> Rin has spent her whole life suffering because of her looks. For the longest time she saw them as a curse, because they were all anyone ever saw. Now she gets to use them as a weapon and she's just starting to realize how powerful they really are. She's able to take this step because the people who matter (her crew and her Captain) have looked beyond them to the person she really is and care about her for the things that matter.
> 
> Ah, character development. I actually really like the dynamic of these two, because both know that they'll probably never say "I love you" to the other, but they're both okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> /AN/
> 
> I can't believe I finally have all three of these started. The road ahead is a rocky one, people, but I'll try my best.
> 
> For those that don't know, this is part of a trilogy. Angel's Tears, Dragon Feathers, and Scales: Bullets and Victory can be read separately or together. They're all parallels of the same story line, just following different characters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
